Beridot Wiki
Beridot was born in 1969-(present day) he is known as a roblox game editor or as some people call him, child murderer. He has a rather strange hobby of killing children and putting them in one of his 420 closets. He has shown us one of the closets but he moved the bodies out before the tour was given. Beridot has an autistic sister, named peridot who is part of a LGBTQ tv show called steven ratartedaverse. Beridot for some reason has no ceilings or sheets for his 2 mattresses in his house. -Beridot is known as a loser in real life but in the game ROBLOX, a lot of idiots look up to him. (a few actually). He recently was part of a game called chill-ville but the games development has been haulted due to lack of inspiration. He also enjoys threatening people with knives, plates, golf clubs, xbox controllers etc. -Beridot is a single mom from Alabama who does online school and has a red mini van. He watches TV on a microwave of a TV and plays roblox with a disappointment of a HP keyboard. -Beridot is epic -More data coming soon.. -We found more data :) -Now beridot makes such games as homestork and other games in the roblox group known as Spy an Alberto, he also runs the i spy an alberto twitch. (which he sucks at because his wifi trash). his streams experience heavy stream lag. Overall, he does a good job interacting with fans and putting up with 9xces bull shit. (ty). I met beridot in 03/18/19, he accepted my friend request even though he had no idea who i was, he asked me if i could script and i told him i could, which i couldnt. So i tried to learn and it didnt work out. Thankfully though, the game flopped and i got out easy, later that week, he introduced me to roblox users such as tay, cousin parker, cricket crusher, and many others. Later that month the admins chose me and another user harry and a scripter denko to become trial mods, and at this point in time, beridot seemed to have vanished from isaa and no one really saw him for a few weeks, and when he came back, he was more active than ever. He started using face cam. which we made many cursed images of him. And he even made a special guest appearance in our family bonding session! He never came back after that. He ran many events in the sad story game, and in the homestore as well. He was one of the most well known isaa admins in the whole server and even made appearances in some flamingo youtube videos! This brings is to now, in June 2019 I have appeared in some of beridots recent streams and he seems to enjoy it, and thats good enough for me. Beridot does a great job running events in roblox and running the twitch channel. Im sure i can speak for the whole isaa group when i say we are glad to have beridot on the team. I look forward to playing more games and being in more streams in the future. Thanks for a great 3 months beridot, filled with much laughter and many good times, - your friend, 9XCE He is also found to be easily tamed, if his belly is rubbed for long enough. Once tamed, he will let you ride on his back, and you can right click him to make him sit/unsit. He is best controlled with a saddle equipped, and diamond horse armor. -Anonymous On a serious note: Beridot was one of the first people I have met in I spy an alberto, back in the time, he was not an admin, the server was in anarchy, then soon, a drawing contest happened, and I entered. I made some funny edits of Beridot that got me 3rd place. The golden days of isaa. He is now, a responsible admin and streamer on the behalf of ISAA. -Dark_Fist OH SHIT A RAT! -Beridot Category:Browse Category:Characters